


crush culture

by bisexualarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualarchie/pseuds/bisexualarchie
Summary: "He's glad he's not dating anyone. He'd hate to get some ugly card with a pink heart on and a mushy poem inside."***Reggie hates Valentine's day. Archie loves it.Opposites attract.





	crush culture

**Author's Note:**

> it's the 14th already where i live so...happy Valentine's day!! I love these dumb idiot boys so much and I hope you enjoy this. (A certain scene is based of the iasip Valentine's episode sksjsfds that's where the inspiration for this whole thing came from, I also listened to crush culture obviously) it's a little sad for Reggie for like 5 seconds but mostly they're both just dumb and cute so don't worry <3

_Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out_

 

"Ugh. Why do they always have to decorate this room for Valentine's day?" Reggie groans, moving a paper heart out of his way as he enters the common room.

"It's cute. I know pink doesn't fit with your whole 'jock persona' but I'm sure you can handle it for one day." Josie says from where she's got her legs curled up under her on the couch.

"Most people wouldn't even know it was Valentine's day if they didn't shove it in our faces like this." He continues to complain.

"On the contrary Reggie," Kevin adds plopping into the seat next to Josie, "I think you'll find _plenty_ of people who celebrate it." 

Before Reggie could reply, Kevin was pulling a small present out of his bag and handing it to Josie.

"As the wonderful step-brother I am," he pauses and waits for Josie to nod, "I'm giving you those earrings you wouldn't stop talking about so you can wear them on the date Veronica is obviously going to take you on." He grinned.

"Kevin these are gorgeous, thank you." She hugged him before pulling something out of her own. "This is to help you court that serpent I know you like, so you don't end up alone and bitter like some people."

She looks directly at Reggie as she says this.

"Court? What is this? 1738?" He replies sarcastically but puts his hands up in surrender when she raises an eyebrow at him.

"You know me so well Josie, the one thing I could possibly want- a love life." Kevin says over-dramatically, "So, what is it?"

She pulls out a fluffy bear holding a heart. Reggie gags internally. 

"Don't you think this is a bit cliché and cheesy?" Kevin asks, holding it by the ear.

"I think a gang member could use some cliché and cheesy in their life." She offers.

"You know, I think you may actually have a point." He says standing up, looking very much like a man-on-a-mission, "Thanks, sis." 

"No problem, bro." She calls out as he leaves, turning back to Reggie, "See it's sweet Reggie, people give gifts and find love and-"

He's gone before she finishes.

 

******

 

Normally any distraction from lessons would be welcomed by Reggie but the stupid _Cupid's Arrow_ thing the school does every year makes him sick.

You pay a dollar for some kid with heart earrings or a fake bow and arrow to go to someone's class and give them your gift.

It's a waste of money, in his opinion, I mean why pay when you could just give it to them yourself? 

Archie had once told him that it's about the _gesture_. Of course he did, he's a sappy hopeless romantic. It's gross.

So when someone comes in saying they have something for a _Toni Topaz?_ , he feels his stomach turn.

He watches her open the card, reading it over her shoulder. 

 

_Dear TT,_

_Meet me tonight at 8 at the place where we had our first date_

_Love, your Bombshell_

 

There's a kiss in cherry red lipstick at the bottom.

"Why'd she send a letter? Couldn't she just text you?" He scoffs.

"You know spying is real creepy, Mantle." She glares at him but he just shrugs, so she answers his question "maybe if you could actually get a girlfriend you'd understand." 

"Texting us free. This is just unnecessary and cheesy." He tells her.

"Chill out, it's just a bit of fun and it makes people smile," she glances around at a few other people receiving gifts, "I get it, you don't do _romance_ , but let _us_ enjoy it." 

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes.

He sees Sweet Pea opening a letter and grinning at Fangs, who jokingly blows him a kiss back.

He's not bothered. He doesn't want to be someone's boyfriend. Having a full time partner who actually cares about you is a commitment he just doesn't feel like making. 

He's glad he's not dating anyone. He'd hate to get some ugly card with a pink heart on and a mushy poem inside.

The girl with a fake bow and arrow is still calling names and giving things out. The room is buzzing with people giggling and smiling at all the _wonderful_ things 'cupid' has given them. 

Reggie gets up, muttering something about a headache and leaves. He thinks he hears someone say his name but he keeps walking. 

 

**** 

 

Even at lunch he can't escape it. Sitting at the table he watches Betty handing out cakes. 

She sits with the Vixens giving them each a cupcake iced with various hearts and other sweet messages. They all smile and laugh complimenting her baking and gossiping about what their boyfriends or girlfriends have given them.

He barely wants to eat anymore, grumbling at his sandwich as Archie sits down beside him. 

"Hey Reggie." He says cheerfully, bumping their shoulders together.

"Don't ask me anything about Valentine's day or I _will_ steal the cookie I know you have in your bag." Reggie warns, half joking, half serious and Archie just laughs, lifting his hands in surrender.

"You can have it anyway, I'm not that hungry." He reaches in his bag and hands over the cookie that has a heart iced on because _of course_ it does. Reggie grimaces but takes it nonetheless, wondering why Archie looks so pink suddenly. 

"You're not hungry? Did Betty give you some of her cakes?" Reggie questions, ready to roll his eyes.

"Cakes?" Archie asks and Reggie gestures to the Vixen's lunch table. "Oh, no I haven't had one but I'm surprised Jughead hasn't eaten them all already." He jokes.

"Don't worry, she made a whole other batch just for him." Reggie gags making Archie glare at him.

"I think it's thoughtful." Archie defends.

"Must be nice." He mutters under his breath. 

"I take it you don't like Valentine's day." Archie's commenting.

"Good one, Sherlock. How'd you work that out?" He mocks but Archie looks confused, he sighs and explains, "I just think we should treat it like a normal day, it's not like I've got anyone to give me shit anyway." 

For some reason he looks shocked by this. 

"Oh, you didn't get anything from the _Cupid's arrow_? No secret admirers or something?" Archie laughs a little uncomfortably.

"No. God I hate that thing, I know you said it's about the _gesture_ but couldn't they just give it to you face to face? It would still be a _gesture_." Reggie complains, glaring at the person still giving out letters from earlier.

"Maybe people do it if they're scared that someone doesn't like them back or if they aren't supposed to like that person?" Archie suggests in a voice that is way too soft and serious. "It's anonymous." 

"Yeah I guess." He gives in but the sight of Cheryl giving cakes of her own to the other serpents makes the anger boil again.

"Anyway I've gotta go, thanks for the cookie Andrews." He stands up, grabbing his bag and after thinking for a second, rips the cookie in half giving some back to Archie. It did belong to him after all and suddenly his appetite wasn't quite so large. 

"Oh ok, I'll see you later Reg." Archie waves looking sadly at the cookie, maybe he's upset he got the smaller half.

As he walks out of the cafeteria he sees Joaquin and Kevin in the hallway grinning over the stupid stuffed bear. He speeds up.

 

***

 

"Are you kidding Veronica? You can't just ditch me like this to go on a date." He yells, putting down the glass he had been cleaning behind the bar.

"Reggie, do you know what day it is?" Veronica asks in the condescending tone that she uses when she thinks he's being childish.

"Of course I do, I can't walk round a corner without heart shaped confetti being shoved down my throat." Reggie answers in frustration.

"Then you'll understand why I'd like to take Josie out on a date." She remains completely calm, watching him run his hand through his hair.

"Why can't you just do it here?" He suggests not wanting to be stuck in the speakeasy alone all evening.

"Josie and I both work here, we're not going to have a romantic evening at our _office_. Besides we don't need you glaring at us the entire time." She raises her eyebrow at him, her disapproval clear.

"You can't leave me here alone to deal with all the Valentine's loners drinking their sorrows away. That's exploitation." It's over the top but he's fed up of this day.

"Always with the dramatics, Reginald." She sighs, "Calm down, we'll be back for the party and you're not going to be alone. You'll have Archie." She explains, reaching for her handbag on the shelf.

"He can't make drinks for shit." It's a weak excuse he knows but he also knows that Archie probably has a date who he'll bring. 

He can't stand having to watch them make out in the corner or be sappy the whole evening. The thought of that already has him feeling hot and gritting his teeth. The extreme anger takes him slightly by surprise but it's just because Archie is so romantic, which is gross obviously. 

"Yeah but he can serve them and he's going to be singing as well." She replies unbothered, already heading up the stairs before asking, "So can I go now? You're not going throw a tantrum?" 

"Fine." He gives in knowing he can't win.

"Wonderful. My girl awaits me." She grins clapping her hands together and walking out the door.

Not even five minutes later, Archie is here, guitar in hand and stupid grin on his face. 

"Hey Reggie, I'm just going to set up then later I can help with the drinks." He's too cheerful and it makes his stomach burn to think about who's making him feel that way. 

"You meeting a girl here?" He's got to ask, his distaste clear. 

"No, why do you ask?" His voice drips in offence, Reggie has obviously hit a sore spot. 

"Just that I've never known you to be on time for anything so I thought you must be excited to see someone." The words make him feel sick, thinking of all the too sweet rituals of crush culture.

"I just didn't want to let Veronica down." Archie says it too quick, immediately turning to start setting up in stage. 

Reggie wants to cross question him further but at the same time he doesn't want to know. Luckily his decision is made for him as people start filing in and he has to work. 

He's so busy taking their orders he doesn't notice Archie's started singing. The tune is slow and sad, perfect for all the lonely people tonight. 

 

_I dream of worlds where you'd understand,_

_And I dream a million sleepless nights._

 

Maybe it's the lighting but Archie's eyes seem to swim with tears, the words flowing out like he owns them.

 

_I'm speechless and faded, it's too complicated._

_Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends?_

 

He looks over at Reggie for a second and all he can do is give him a thumbs up back. He actually almost smiles for the first time today, enjoying the way Archie looks at home on stage, the way his eyes shine and the way his soft voice floats over him.

 

_'Cause you don't see me,_

_and you don't need me._

_And you don't love me,_

_The way I wish you would._

 

He looks _pretty_.

The thought jolts him and he shakes his head. Fucking Archie Andrews drawing him in with a song he's singing for some girl who's probably in the crowd all goey-eyed waiting for him.

He focuses back to the drinks he's supposed to be mixing, trying not to scan the room for whichever person Archie's singing to because if he finds her he might give her a dirty glass on purpose.

After way too long Archie finally takes a bow, stepping down and heading immediately to Reggie.

"Can I have a water?" He asks leaning on the bar, asking a second question once he gets his glass, "So, how was I?" 

"You were alright, I guess." It's barely praise but Archie grins anyway.

"Thanks, Reg. I wrote the song for The Pussycats but I wanted to sing it myself once, it's kind of personal, you know?" He explains, looking a little flushed.

"Girl problems, Andrews?" He teases, more on the mean side of mockery than he had meant.

His smile drops.

"Yeah. Something like that." Archie sighs. "So I'll serve these drinks then?" 

"Table seven." Is all Reggie says and then Archie's gone. 

 

****

 

After two hours working, he's grateful when Veronica returns to relieve him of his job. She sends him home to change while she decorates for the Valentine's party that he's being forced to attend. 

Before the door to pop's can even _ding_ , he's being smothered in the colour pink and drowned in sweet scents. It's disgusting.

He shivers realising that this is only upstairs.

Veronica is there to greet him, a ridiculous headband with fluffy hearts on springs, bobbing on her head.

"This is worse than the school decorations." He grumbles.I 

"I wish you would stop being so bitter all the time." Veronica rolls her eyes.

"What do I have to _not_ be bitter about?" He smiles tightly.

Veronica looks angry now. It's one acrimonious comment too many.

"God, Reggie. Your belligerent outlook on romance is going to ruin everyone's night. I get that you don't care about stuff like this, you think it's _dumb_ and you _hate_ Valentine's day but not everyone shares those feelings. There are couples here who do care about love and just because you don't-" 

"I DO." He finds himself shouting. 

Veronica looks shocked and he keeps talking, this time a bit quieter.

"I _do_ care. Of course I _care_. I care too much about stupid shit like this." It's all going to come out, he can feel it.

"Then why..." She trails off.

"I hate Valentine's day so much because none of you ever get me anything." He looks down, hating the vulnerability.

"It's not like you're dating anyone." She argues.

"It's not even just about that." He sighs, "Kevin and Josie have this step-sibling gift exchange thing going on, you and the Vixens always get eachother some type of cake or cookie, I've even seen the serpents, the fucking _gang_ members, give eachother stupid Valentine's cupcakes." 

She doesn't say anything, just looks at him with pity. Her eyes way too sad for someone with hearts in their hair. It's laughable but he's opened up the floodgates now and it won't stop. The words rushing out so loud he doesn't hear the _ding_ of the bell.

"I'm sick of being part of your group but never all the way in. I _do_ care. I _do_ feel. I'm tired of-" 

A voice from behind cuts him off.

"Reggie?" Echoes.

"What." He shouts before turning to see who it is, "Archie?" 

Archie scratches the back of his neck, not making eye contact.

"Yeah I-um I have this for you." He holds out what appears to be a vinyl of some sort.

"What's this for?" He says looking at it, wanting to yell that they don't have a fucking record player here.

"It's a gift." Archie finally looks at him as he says it. "For you."

Reggie feels his mouth dry up, his throat like sandpaper.

"For me?" His voices comes out as barely a whisper and he watches Archie nod.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Veronica says slipping away to head downstairs but they're too wrapped up in eachother to even notice.

"Wait- is this?" Reggie realises which album he's holding. "You remember that day?" 

He looks at the vinyl in his hand. Quadrophenia by the Who. The songs from his first concert. To Reggie it means something and apparently it means something to Archie too.

"Yeah of course I remember. It was my first concert too and," Archie pauses for a second, "it was one of the best days of my life."

"Why'd you get it for me?" Suddenly remembering Archie had heard his bitter ramblings all day.

"We went to that concert together. The album reminds me of you." He says unbearably soft.

 _It's a peace offering_ , his brain supplies.

"I know I've been insufferable all day but you didn't have to get me something just to shut me up." He's angry again for some reason.

Archie had probably got him this out of pity. Just another name on the long list of people that Archie had to give gifts to.

"Reg, I bought this weeks ago, it's not just-" Archie's fiddling with his sleeves, "I heard what you were saying to Veronica just now." 

"Save it Andrews, I don't need your sympathy." He turns to put the record on the counter, using the opportunity to sigh in disappointment and close his eyes briefly. 

He turns back to face the other boy, who is getting more fidgety each second. Archie opens and closes his mouth a few times before words start spilling out.

"I need to tell you something and I know what your answer is going to be but I don't think I can let you go on any longer thinking that nobody cares about you." He's speaking so fast that Reggie can barely keep up.

"I like you, Reggie. As in I _like_ like you. As in I'd want to go on a date with you." 

Everything crashes quickly and then time turns into treacle, his brain stuck not being able to think or say anything.

"And I _know_ you don't feel the same way but I wanted you to know that there _is_ someone who cares. Someone who cares too much." Archie looks ready to bolt at any moment.

The certainty in his voice prompts Reggie to reply.

He should be saying _thank god you like me back because I've spent the whole day wanting to kill the person I thought you were crushing on_ but he's not ready to expose himself yet so it comes out as:

"How do you know I don't like you back?" 

Archie sighs like it's obvious.

"Are you kidding?" He asks but Reggie shakes his head so he goes on, "First I tried to get you one of those _Cupid's Arrow_ letters but you never got it and apparently you hate those things anyway."

Archie pauses long enough for Reggie to think back to how he had walked out of class and then at lunch when Archie had been shocked he hadn't got anything.

Archie's not done yet.

"I sang a song that was about you and then you asked if I had _girl_ problems, I got you that vinyl that you thought was a pity present and I even gave you a fucking cookie with a heart on whi-"

"Which I broke in half."Reggie finishes for him realising just how it looks.

"Exactly. If that doesn't show how you feel then I don't know what does." Archie sighs in sad acceptance, giving a light but bitter laugh.

Reggie's not good at words. Not good at romance. Not good at comforting. Not good at any of this at all.

He's struggling.

Archie had given him his heart and he had _literally_ snapped it in half.

_If that doesn't show how you feel then I don't know what does._

"How about this?" He's suddenly suggesting, already moving forward.

Archie just stays in silent disbelief as Reggie grips his face and pulls him in.

The pink tinsel doesn't seem so obnoxious when he's kissing Archie Andrews. 

Archie Andrews whose hands are gripping his waist. Archie Andrews who's sighing into the kiss like he's been waiting for it. Archie Andrews who _likes_ him.

"I guess I was wrong." Archie breathes out, pressing their foreheads together. 

"When are you ever right?" He jokes back and Archie just laughs and kisses him again.

"Only you would insult me after I kissed you." Archie comments, full of too much affection.

"Well, only _you_ would kiss me after I insulted you." He fires back.

Archie's laughing again like he thinks Reggie is the funniest person in the world. It hits him that he could get used to this, that he _wants_ to get used to this.

"Do we have to go to the party? Can't we go somewhere alone?" Archie asks, looking at the door to the speakeasy warily.

"Like a date?" He asks and finds himself surprised when the only thing his stomach feels is butterflies.

"Only if you want to." 

"If by date you mean making out in the back of my car and then driving to mine to watch badass action movies all night, then yes, I'd love to take you on a date." He's grinning, holding his hand out to Archie.

He clasps Reggie's hand,"You read my mind." 

"Come on then let's get out of here before Veronica forces us to drink pink champagne and dance to cheesy love songs." Reggie pulls a face as he speaks, although he thinks that if it's with Archie then he'd dance to _anything_. 

Nevertheless he holds tighter to Archie's hand and drags him out the door, speeding up when he hears footsteps from the stairs behind them.

In their rush to Reggie's car they bump into Cheryl and Toni. Archie apologises profusely and Cheryl calls them a list of insults, half of which Reggie doesn't even understand. 

"Sorry can't stop we've got a _very_ important date to start." He winks for effect, making sure they all know exactly what he's planning, before continuing to drag Archie away, ignoring Toni's yells of _hypocrite_!

Hearing Archie laugh sets him off too. Laughing like this reminds him that he's young, they're fucking teenagers and he has the rest of his life to be bitter. 

Valentine's day isn't so bad.

Reggie thinks that maybe he gets it now that the pink paper hearts _mean_ something to him. 

Maybe he can buy into this _crush culture_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm idk if anyone noticed but the song Archie sang is 'you don't see me from the Josie and the pussycats movie so I thought it was incredibly appropriate.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and as always any kind comments or kudos really make my day, ily all!!


End file.
